


Boku no Sorcerer's Apprentice

by Silver_Arcane



Category: Der Zauberlehrling | The Sorcerer's Apprentice - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, The Sorcerer´s Apprentice - The movie, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Other, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Arcane/pseuds/Silver_Arcane
Summary: Solo algo que escribí una vez en Wattpad, y nunca llego a nada... Si esta en españolJust something that I wrote on Wattpad, and came to nothing. Yes, It is in Spanish





	1. Chapter 1

Estrella Fugaz

-En el techo del edificio de departamentos-

Izuku miraba las estrellas pensando en los acontecimientos que le sucedieron ese mismo día, su rostro estaba apagado, sin la alegría que lo caracterizaba, su brillante sonrisa era ahora una mueca que mezclaba disgusto y dolor y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, de seguro estuvo llorando mientras pensaba las cosas.

Todo empezó al finalizar la jornada escolar. Izuku arregló sus cosas rápidamente para salir de allí, pero sabía que estaba acabado cuando su "amigo" de la infancia, Katsuki Bakugo, tomó su cuaderno de apuntes titulado -Análisis de héroes para el futuro N°13- mientras le decía con odio.

\- ¡DEKU!, MALDITO NERD. ¿Aun quieres ir a Yuuei? Bastardo... acaso no entiendes que eres un inútil Quirkless... JAMÁS PODRÁS SER UN HEROE. ¡NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO O TE MATARÉ!-

Izuku sólo podía temblar de miedo, temiendo que Bakugo lo lastimará por molestarlo. Maldijo a su profesor por decir su decisión de carrera frente a todos. ¿Por qué no se pudo callar? Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, el chico explosivo no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Tratando de calmar a su "amigo", Izuku solo se le ocurrió decir...

\- P-pero... K-kacchan... yo realmente cre-creo que si me esfuerzo podré...- Mala elección de palabras Izuku...

\- ¡¿Hah?!- Bakugo lo interrumpió gritando, haciendo que el otro casi cayese de rodillas por la impresión. Luego, a "boomberman" se le formó una sonrisa despiadada en el rostro. Acercó el cuaderno de Izuku a la cara de éste, mientras algunas explosiones se formaban en sus manos, carbonizando el cuaderno y formando un poco de humo, mientras continuaba su amenaza.  
\- Inútil de mierda… ¿De verdad crees que con esfuerzo lograrás ser un Héroe? ¡DEJA DE SOÑAR, DEKU BASTARDO! NI SI QUIERA PUEDES DEFENDERTE A TI MISMO ¿CÓMO SALVARÁS A OTROS?...- Comenzó a acercarse a Izuku, quien miraba con horror como su arduo trabajo era destruido con tanta facilidad. Cuando Bakugo estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de él terminó de decir.  
-¡ESTO ES LO QUE VALE TU ESFUERZO DE MIERDA!- Su grito casi dejó sin alma al pobre peliverde, pero éste alcanzo a ver como su cuaderno en llamas, era lanzado en llamas con una increíble velocidad por la ventana del salón en el tercer piso. Izuku trató de alcanzarlo, pero no era lo suficiente mente rápido, cuando llego a la ventana, se asomó solo para ver que ahora sus apuntes eran alimento para peces. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas por la imagen de su chamuscado cuaderno remojándose en la pileta de la escuela. Finalmente Izuku cayó derrotado enfrente de la ventana, tratando de ocultar sus sollozos contra la pared.  
Ante esto Bakugo solo le contestó con complacencia en su voz, mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del salón.  
-Quizás si saltas de un edificio, podrás tener un Quirk en tu próxima vida-  
El peliverde quedó sólo en la habitación, únicamente sus sollozos se oían, entremezclados con la risa despectiva del rubio que se alejaba.  
Izuku quedo allí, bastante tiempo, simplemente lamentándose…  
Cuando finalmente se logró calmar, respiró hondo y dio un largo suspiro. Se comenzó al ventar algo desanimado limpiándose su rostro con las mangas. No importa lo que diga Kacchan… no importa lo que digan los demás… yo seré un gran héroe… como All Might… Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir a buscar su cuaderno, a lo mejor aún era posible recuperar algo.  
Una vez frente a la pileta, pudo ver de cerca el desastre que una vez fueron sus notas de héroe, los bordes estaban completamente quemados, y la tapa estaba arruinada por completo, había algunos peces que se acercaban para mordisquear un poco las hojas. Sacó su cuaderno del agua y volvió a suspirar con desgano. Todo su esfuerzo arruinado…  
Salió del edificio de su escuela sosteniendo su cuaderno en la mano para tratar de secarlo. Era bastante tarde y el sol comenzaba a descender, y aún no le había mandado un mensaje a su madre para decirle que ya iba casa. Quería llegar lo antes posible al departamento, pero sabiendo que el acosador rubio a veces tomaba la misma ruta que él, eligió tomar el camino más largo.  
Mientras le escribía a su madre que lamentaba llegar tarde, pero que necesitaba consultar con su maestro un tema visto en la clase, llegó al desolado comino. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que él en las calles, mientras leía las respuestas de su madre.  
Mamá: Claro Izu, pero me hubieses avisado antes, estaba preocupada  
Izu: Lo siento ma’, estaba tan interesado en la explicación que perdí la noción del tiempo *emoticón de apenado*  
Mamá: Ja ja ja, tranquilo cariño, sé que te gusta mucho estudiar, pero no te sobre esfuerces ¿Sí?  
Izuku sabía que la mentira funcionaría, siempre lo hacía. Aunque Izuku fuese un Quirkless, él era el más inteligente de su clase, no solo eso… de todo su año. Pero la escuela no hacía gran alarde de ello, ya que el alumno no tenía un Quirk, por lo que se deducía que no llegaría muy lejos en la sociedad. Preferían alentar a alumnos como el chico explosivo, que no solo tenía un Quirk impresionante, si no que era bastante hábil en clases y en los exámenes, aunque no tanto como Izuku. Para la mayoría de los maestros y estudiantes, le era indiferente que haya un genio entre ellos ya que éste no tenía Quirk, y para otros… les causaba envidia y enojo, por lo que se unían a Kacchan en su intimidación contra el pobre peliverde.  
La madre de Izuku estaba acostumbrada a las excelentes calificaciones de su hijo, así que no se preocupaba cuando este le decía que debía quedarse más tiempo para estudiar o hablar con su profesor. Nunca sospechó que su hijo era intimidado. Izuku se alegraba que fuese un buen estudiante para cubrir sus mentiras, no quería preocupar a su madre.  
Mama: Oh!, cierto Izu, hoy hice tu favorito…  
Mamá: ¡Katsudon!  
Izu: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial mamá!... muchas gracias  
Izuku estaba realmente feliz, trataría de olvidar las palabras de Kacchan disfrutando de su comida favorita con su madre. Mientras veía que ella estaba escribiendo algo en respuesta, finalmente notó el lugar por donde estaba caminando.  
Se asustó cuando no vio a nadie más a su alrededor, pero fue aún peor cuando observó el túnel peatonal justo as su lado, no tenía luces, estaba completamente oscuro. Sus Izuku-antenas anti peligro se activaron de inmediato, estaba listo para irse de ahí a máxima velocidad cuando una voz ronca que venía de aquella oscuridad lo detuvo.  
-Vaya, justo lo que necesitaba… un recipiente para despistar a esos héroes-  
Lentamente, el peliverde comenzó a girarse en dirección a la voz, pero lo que cubrió su visión lo dejo paralizado del miedo.  
Un extraño slime verde-negruzco se alzaba sobre él, más bien… ¡se dirigía a él!, mirándolo con un par de ojos horribles que se movían libremente por la sustancia. En un acto reflejo, Izuku trató de darse vuelta para correr, pero aquel slime lo detuvo, envolviendo su cuerpo por completo mientras lo arrastraba hacia el interior del túnel.  
Izuku trato de zafarse desesperadamente del agarre con las uñas, pero fue completamente inútil. Quiso gritar pero esa baba comenzó a meterse por dentro de su boca y nariz. Trató de dar arcadas para evitar su avance, pero no podía hacer mucho. Rápidamente comenzó a asfixiarse, lágrimas corrían de sus ojos mientras trataba de cerrar su garganta con lo último de fuerza  
-Tch. Demonios niño, solo deja de luchar. Será más sencillo y todo terminará más rápido- Fue lo único que Izuku logró captar antes de que sus oídos comenzaran a zumbar por la falta de oxígeno. Su visión se volvió borrosa, pero logró ver la luz de su celular, que soltó cuando la cosa lo apretó con fuerza. El brillo de su teléfono era lo único que iluminaba aquel túnel y en la pantalla se podía ver a su madre sonriendo mientras sostenía un plato de katsudon.  
Mamá… Lo sien… Izuku fue sacado de sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir cuando una onda de poder, seguida de una ráfaga de viento, desintegró al villano en un instante. Recuperando el aliento y la visión, el niño brócoli quedo anonadado por la enorme figura frente a él. Era un hombre muy alto y musculoso, tenía una mirada muy característica, con una gran y brillante sonrisa, y su cabello rubio con los dos mechones dejaba claro quién era. Pero Izuku no le creía a sus propios ojos, pensó que la falta de aire le hacía ver cosas. ¿Estoy soñando o morí? Fue lo único que pensó, aunque inmediatamente supo que lo que veía era verdad, cuando el héroe dijo con fuerza y confianza en su voz.  
-¡No temas! ¿Por qué?...- Pero el hombre fue interrumpido por el muchacho peliverde que salvó  
¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡OMG! ¡¿All Might?! En verdad eres él, fui salvado por…- All MIght se sintió un poco molesto por que le robaran su frase, y algo asustado por el fanboy que rescató, pero desecho cualquier incomodidad cuando recordó por lo que acababa de pasar aquel niño que seguía hablando y hablando cosas sobre el más grande fan… y algo para contarle a sus nietos.. y más cosas típicas de sus admiradores.  
-J-joven, cálmate un poco. Estas bien ¿cierto?, ¿ese villano no te lastimó?  
-¿Mmh?- Midoriya fue sacado de su parloteo sin sentido gracias a las palabras de All Might. Recordó la horrible situación que acabada de pasar y lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Pero no quería parecer débil frente a su ídolo, por lo que le respondió con su típica y pura sonrisa. -Estoy perfectamente señor. ¡Gracias por salvarme!- declaró con emoción mientras se inclinaba un poco.  
All Might suspiró de alivio mientras comenzaba a recoger los restos del villano slime en una botella plástica. Mientras que Midoriya buscó por todo el lugar, algo desesperado, su cuaderno N° 13 de notas para conseguir el autógrafo del héroe más grande.  
Cuando All Might terminó, comenzó a darse la vuelta para salir del lugar mientras trataba de cerrar la tapa, pero casi le da un infarto al ver al muchacho peliverde frente a él con su enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes, mientras este último gritaba a todo pulmón  
-SEÑOR ALL MIGHT PODRÍA DARME SU AUTÓGRAFO, ¿PORFAVOR?- All Might tragó saliva algo nervioso. Vaya chico extraño. Pero no notó que había soltado la tapa de la prisión temporal del villano. Simple mente asintió mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.  
Los ojos de Izuku llegaron a tener estrellas por la emoción y la felicidad. Le acercó su cuaderno, chamuscado a su héroe y un lápiz para que lo usará. Su salvador rápidamente lo tomó y abrió en una página en blanco mientras escribía, algo nervioso, su nombre en letras grandes. Maldición, se acabará mi límite de tiempo…  
Le pasó el cuaderno de vuelta su fan que lo recibió casi embobado, All Might vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir rápidamente de allí, se estaba preparando para dar un salto y salir volando.  
-¡E-espere! - Gritó Izuku con nerviosismo, no quería parecer una molestia o un loco fan frente a su héroe, pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta, por lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él para detenerlo. All Might no pareció escucharlo por lo que se dio un poderoso impulso y salió volando por los cielos de la ciudad.  
Después de un rato, pudo escuchar un extraño grito detrás de él y sintió que algo le tiraba el pantalón. Se dio vuelta y casi le da otro infarto cuando descubrió el niño brócoli se había metido de polizón en su vuelo. – Que haces joven, es peligroso, suéltate-  
-N-no p-pued-do. Mo-morir-ré- Izuku trató de decir más pero la fuerza de aire contra su rostro le impedía hablar. All Might se dio cuenta de la situación y le dijo que aterrizaría en el techo de un edificio. Pero ninguno de los dos pareció notar que una extraña sustancia caía desde su posición en el cielo mientras estaban volando.  
Cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar tranquilo Izuku soltó la pierna de su héroe temblando un poco, cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de no vomitar.  
-Eso fue peligroso joven, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer- declaró algo molestó. Se preparó nuevamente para salir volando pero esta vez sí fue detenido por el grito del peliverde.  
-¡ESPERA!...-  
A All Might en verdad le impresionó la fuerza de voluntad y terquedad del niño, pero su tiempo se agotaba y necesitaba entregar al villano a la policía.  
-Mira joven, en verdad tengo que…-  
\- ¿PUEDE UNA PERSONA SIN QUIRK SER UN HEROE?- Izuku sintió que se le desagarraba la garganta, pero no le importó, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños, esperando la respuesta. Pero lo que escuchó de su ídolo… en verdad… lo destrozó.  
-Empezará pronto…- Midoriya miraba el cielo esperando por el espectáculo de esa noche, con lo que sucedió ese día, prácticamente lo había olvidado. Pero gracias a que su madre se lo recordó tratando de animarlo, no quiso perdérselo. Ella sabía que era algo muy importante para él.


	2. Estrella Fugaz - parte 2

Después de que All Might lo dejara solo en aquel techo, Izuku realmente no sabía qué hacer. Durante toda su vida, todos los que lo rodeaban le dijeron que era imposible para él cumplir su sueño. Inclusive su madre. Ella… en vez de apoyarlo, solo se disculpó con gran pena en su corazón, pero nunca dijo las palabras que él necesitaba, nadie se las dijo. Su amigo de la infancia lo desechó como basura, nadie en la escuela valoró a sus logros y esfuerzos, simplemente por el hecho que no tenía un Quirk para respaldarlos.  
Realmente perdió la noción del tiempo, para cuando finalmente salió de su estado catatónico, observó el cielo de la tarde desde su posición en las alturas de ese edificio. Es hermoso. Fue lo único que pensó por un instante, antes de que la viciosas palabras que le dijo Kacchan retumbar en su mente -Quizás si saltas de un edificio, podrás tener un Quirk en tu próxima vida-  
Izuku en verdad se vio tentado a… hacerlo. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la cornisa del edificio, con su mente en blanco. Luego se asomó para ver hacia abajo. Podía ver a las personas caminado, se veían tan pequeñas, luego él mismo se sintió pequeño… insignificante… Inútil.  
Trató de pensar en alguna razón para no hacer lo que pensaba hacer. Pensó en su escuela… A nadie le interseca lo que hago o mis logros… Pensó en sus amigos… ¿Qué amigos?... Pensó en Kacchan…- Ja ja ja- se rio un poco. Pensó en su madre… Mamá…   
Sabía que ella sería la que más sufriría, pero él ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado antes. Su madre pensaba que él no lo sabía. Pero siempre lo supo… desde que el doctor dijo que no tenía Quirk, nunca más volvió a ver a su padre.   
Ella le dijo que era porque estaba trabajando fuera del país, pero el hombre nunca volvió. En un principio ella lloraba mucho y se vía muy desanimada día y noche, un día la escuchó desahogar sus penas con su amiga, la madre de Kacchan, y el pequeño brócoli pudo armar el rompecabezas, aunque ya lo sospechaba…  
Nunca le dijo a su madre que lo sabía, no quería hacerla sufrir más… Quizás… si yo no estoy… ella sería más feliz. Pensó Izuku con tristeza mientras aún observaba al suelo.   
Luego pensó en All Might, en como lo admiraba, en como quería ser como él. En como… destrozó sus sueños… -¡All Might!- dijo con furia mientras apretaba los dientes. -Me mentiste… le mentiste a todos los que son como yo… dijiste…- Unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos –Dijiste… que cualquiera podía ser un héroe si se lo proponía… tú… tú…- Midoriya mantuvo silencio unos segundos  
-¡MENTIROSOOOO!- Gritó increíblemente fuerte, inclusive varias personas en las calles levantaron la vista para descubrir el origen del sonido. Peor a Izuku no le importó, siguió gritando repitiendo la palabra, liberando todas las frustraciones en su mente. Volvió a pensar en su escuela, en sus compañeros, en Kacchan, en su madre.  
-¡AAAHHHH!- terminó de gritar y comenzó a llorar, con fuerza, desde el fondo de su ser. Estaba tan harto, harto de las injusticias, harto de las personas, harto de sentirse así. -¡¿Quién hizo al mundo tan injusto?!- decía entre sollozos- ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?-  
Se mantuvo así varios minutos. Hasta que finalmente se calmó. Volvió a mirar a bajo a las personas que caminaban en paz y se sintió frustrado ¡Por qué ellos pueden ser tan felices cuando yo… cuando tantos otros tenemos que sufrir por este mundo! Se alejó del borde, con una mirada de decisión en su rostro, tomó sus cosas y salió del techo para bajar las escaleras –Les mostraré a todos, sus habilidades no los hacen mejores o especiales… Yo les haré ver lo ciegos que están-  
¿Pero cómo lo haré? Mientras salía del edificio no puedo no puedo evitar hacerse la pregunta más importante. –Ya pensaré en algo… Siempre lo hago- se dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.   
El sol ya se estaba poniendo y su madre sí que se pondría loca si no llegaba pronto, buscó su teléfono para llamarla y decirle que no se preocupe, pero no lo encontró. Buscó en su mochila y bolsillos pero no estaba. Luego se percató.   
Diablos ¿Lo habré dejado en ese túnel? Maldijo su mala suerte y siguió caminando, unas cuantas cuadras después escucho una conmoción cercana. Varias policías y héroes estaban reunidos cerca de un callejón, junto con algunos curiosos y reporteros que trataban de ver la escena. ¿Un villano?   
Si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento, Izuku hubiese corrido al lugar para ver a los héroes en acción y hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno sobre ellos y los villanos. Pero no estaba de ánimo. Miró a la multitud con indiferencia y siguió su camino, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.  
Demoró otros casi una hora, entre tomar el metro y caminar, para llegar a su destino. Ese imbécil de All Might me dejo en el centro de la ciudad. No pudo evitar pensar en su ex–héroe con rabia.   
El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo solo quedaban unas pequeñas luces naranjas en el horizonte. Se paró en frente de su puerta un largo rato. Sin saber cómo enfrentar ahora a su madre.  
Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta.  
-Estoy en casa- Dijo en voz alta pero desanimada.  
\- ¡Izuku! Estaba tan preocupada- Dijo la mujer algo baja y regordeta con unos enormes ojos llenos de alivio y lágrimas. Su cara era increíblemente similar a la de Izuku. No necesitabas preguntar para saber que eran madre e hijo.  
_L-lo siento mamá, traté de llamarte, pero… me distraje golpeé mi celular con fuerza contra el suelo… creo que dejó de funcionar, lo llevaré a reparar maña…  
\- ¡Eso no importa bebé! Pensé que algo malo te había pasado y cuando vi las noticias no supe que hacer… Casi muero de la preocupación…- ¿Las noticias?  
Izuku fue a la salad e estar para ver el televisor encendido que mostraba como un villano había atacado a un estudiante de secundaria. Por suerte, apareció un héroe con un Quirk útil para la situación y rescató al muchacho. Las autoridades no dieron la identidad del joven y los reporteros no pudieron grabar su rostro. ¿Así que eso era el revuelo? Dijo el peliverde con desinterés. Pero inmediatamente se sorprendió por su extraña apatía. Sacudiendo su cabeza se dio media vuelta para sonreírle a su madre.  
-No te preocupes mamá, no pase por allí. Mira, estoy bien…-  
¡Isukuuu!- Su madre solo lo abrazó mientras lloraba con alivio- Que bueno que estas bien. Mi Izuku…-  
Midoriya solo le acariciaba suavemente el cabello mientras le decía a su madre que se calmará. La escena le pareció extraña. Cuando era pequeño, él era el que iba llorando hasta ella para que lo consolara, pero ahora él era alma más alto que ella, y le tocaba a él tranquilizar sus ánimos.  
Finalmente su madre dejó de sollozar. Mientras ella se limpia el rostro, Izuku tomó el mando del televisor mientras ponía un programa de comedia -Creo que no deberíamos ver malas noticias por ahora, ¿no crees ma’?-  
Su madre asintió con una pequeña sonrisa - Así es. Vamos, ve a asearte, mientras pongo la mesa para cenar-  
Izuku estuvo de acuerdo, pero mientras le daba la espalda borró aquella sonrisa y puso una expresión de indiferencia y disgusto. Lo último que quería ahora era una charla madre-hijo durante la cena. Solo quería dormir para que acaba ese ese maldito día de una vez por todas.  
Cuando entro a su habitación, no pudo evitar quedarse asombrado por semejante ridiculez que el mismo había montado con esmero. ¿Por qué gaste tanto dinero en esta basura? Toda su habitación estaba repleta mercancía de All Might… poster, libros, tasas, platos, figuras de acción, la ropa de cama, camisetas… ¡la maldita ropa interior también!  
-¡Dios! ¿En serio soy tan tonto?- dijo en voz alta. Luego comenzó a sentirse incomodo en ese lugar. Aquellos ojos que lo observaban desde todas direcciones, mirándolo en menos. Y esas sonrisas falsas, que se burlaban de él.   
En su cabeza oía las palabras que el hombre le dijo esa tarde. –No puedes ser un héroe sin un Quirk joven. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas todos los días. Simplemente estorbarías y ponderas a otros en peligro…- Aprestó sus puños con ira mientras miraba aquellos estúpidos rostros sonreírle. Tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza de voluntad y auto control para evitar destruir toda aquella porquería en su cuarto. Tiró su mochila en la cama y fue a su armario en busca de la única camisa y shorts “normales” que tenía.   
Salió rápidamente en dirección al baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha para calentar el agua. Mientras se desvestía solo puedo pensar en que necesitaba conseguir cosas nuevas. Y rápido, o me volveré loco.  
Entró a la ducha y comenzó a lavarse. Después de un rato, aún se sentía sucio, y comenzó a tallar con más fuerza, hasta lastimar un poco su piel. Luego lo entendió, esa sensación no desaparecería tan fácil, no hasta cumplir su nuevo objetivo, su nuevo sueño…  
Termino de limpiarse y salió para vestirse dentro del mismo baño. Quiera evitar pasar más tiempo en su habitación por el momento, hasta lograr calmarse un poco más.  
Mientras se secaba vio su reflejo en el espejo. -Vaya, de verdad que me veo débil, con razón los demás me ven como un blanco fácil- Se quejó por la flaco que se veía, y le disgustó el hecho de que solo ahora podía verse como realmente era. ¿Por qué no lo note antes? Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió al comedor.   
Su madre loe superaba sentada, con un platos muy grande para él de su comida favorita. Izuku se sentía algo mejor ahora, pero la verdad es que perdió todo el apetito luego de salir de aquel techo. Se sentó y comenzó a comer con desgano y muy lentamente. Su madre pareció notar que algo pasaba por lo que preguntó.   
-¿Hijo, está todo bien?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿algo paso?  
Izuku mantuvo su expresión desanimada, mirando su comida pero sin comer, mientras contestaba.- No mamá, todo está bien.  
-¿Pasó algo en la escuela? Alguna mala calificación o quizás…- Había verdadera preocupación en la voz de su madre, pero él la interrumpió con un suspiro de cansancio… y asintió- No ma’, todo está bien, en serio, nada extraño paso…- Izuku noto que realmente sonaba sospechoso, considerando que era su cena favorita y su actitud no era acorde a lo que decía. Rápidamente la miró con una sonrisa y con un tono tonto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello.  
-Es porque rompí mi teléfono… realmente fui un tonto.- Su madre pareció comprar la mentira porque suspiro aliviada. – Así que era eso… No te preocupes Izu… mañana lo llevaré a reparar y…-  
-¡No no no!- El peliverde se asustó por la idea de su madre. Tendría que confesar que lo perdió… y conociendo a la mujer… terminaría, sin saberlo, confesando todo lo que le sucedió aquella tarde.  
-¿Izuku?- ella parecía preocupada  
-¡Quiero decir!, no te molestes en eso. La verdad es que quería pasar en la tarde por el centro comercial a ver teléfonos nuevos. He estado ahorrando y quería cambiar el antiguo hace algún tiempo… je je- Trató de mantener su actitud inocente. Pero su madre ya notó algo extraño en él.  
-Izuku es solo eso, en serio na paso na…- Él la interrumpió de repente  
-En serio mamá, no hay nada más- trató de mantener su brillante sonrisa que sabía que a ella le encantaba  
-Bien… si tú lo dices.  
Izuku se alivió en su mente, finalmente la había terminado de engañar. Pero no pudo evitar que la mirada de tristeza volviera a su rostro. Su madre seguía mirándolo con preocupación, pero quería evitar hostigarlo. ¿Le fue mal en un examen? ¿O se metió en una pelea?... A ella realmente le preocupaba eso, sobretodo porque había notado que a veces llegaba con moretones en su rostro y la ropa rasgada. Aunque a cada vez que le pregunta le decía que se había lastimado en Ed. F. o había vuelto a ser descuidado. No estaba totalmente convencida por esas excusas, pero decidió creerle, aunque ni ella sabía si era por el bien del… o de ella misma. Quizás sea… ¡¿Una chicha?!   
\- ¡Cof cof cof!-Casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo ante la idea. Izuku se preocupó por la repentina reacción -¿Mamá, estas bien?-  
Ella trato de calmarse mientras decía con dificultad - S-si Izu… es solo que- trató de pensar en algo rápido para distraer a su hijo. Posó su mirada en el calendario de la pared, que tiene la fecha de hoy con una linda estrella fugaz.  
-¡Es cierto¡- exclamó ella con ánimo, a lo que el peliverde respondió con un sobresalto -Hoy será esa lluvia de estrellas que tanto querías ver, ¿no?- dijo mientras apuntaba el calendario. Izuku se giró para verlo. Ahí estaba, la marca que había hecho el mismo hace medio año, cuando se enteró del evento. Había comenzado a interesarse en la astrofísica para un proyecto y terminó siendo uno de sus muchos intereses científicos, pero siempre secundario a su “otro” hobby. Recordando el hecho de que perdió una enorme cantidad de tiempo en tonterías, desvió su mirada a su plato, aun bastante lleno, con unos ojos llenos de melancolía.  
-S-si, lo había olvidado. Pero creo que no la veré… estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir temprano-  
Ahora su madre sí que se preocupó. El chico había estado hablando ello constantemente por medio año. La tenía mareada. Lo único de lo cual se interesaba más eran de los héroes, noticias de héroes, analicéis de héroes, chismes de héroes. Entre estrellas fugaces y héroes, ella creyó que estaba en la Luna, de lo desorientada que la dejaba sus charlas y comentarios entremezclados. Pero aún no sabía cómo animar a su hijo, y no se atrevía a hablar del tema directamente…


	3. Estrella Fugaz - parte 3

-Sabes Izuku…- comenzó ella con un tono amable y calmado. El peliverde levantó la vista para verla a los ojos. Increíblemente, logró sentirse mejor ante la amable mirada de aquella mujer. Por un momento en verdad olvidó sus problemas y preocupaciones. Ella continuó cuando notó que había llamado su atención.  
-Cuando era pequeña… mi madre solía llevarme a ver las estrellas. Ella era como tú… le encantaba la ciencia y esas cosas. Era igual de inteligente y asombrosa...- Lo dijo con melancolía y algo de tristeza en su voz. Izuku lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, permitiendo que ella continuara.  
-Una noche, yo estaba muy triste… ya no recuerdo porque… Pero ella me dijo que habría una hermosa lluvia de estrellas ese mismo día. Yo en un principio no sabía de qué estaba hablando, nunca antes había oído eso, y me lo explicó-   
-Me dijo… que… cuando por los cielos corren los traviesos espíritus de los deseos, las personas pueden pedirles que cumplan el sueño más grande se sus corazones. Me dijo…- se limpió un poco las lágrimas- …que ellos llevaban los deseos a su mundo, y los hacían realidad en el nuestro… Y aunque a veces no podamos ver que algo cambio realmente, siempre los hacían realidad…- Con eso se detuvo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en las esquinas de éstos. Pero su expresión era serena, de completa paz y felicidad.  
Izuku no sabía qué hacer, nunca había oído hablar a su madre así. De hecho, nunca mencionaba a su abuela… era la primera vez que la mencionaba sin que tratase de evitar el tema. Él se quedó en silencio mirándola, y procesando la historia que le contó, y el motivo de ella para hacerlo.  
-Ja ja ja- Continuo ella, rompiendo el silencio, pero su risa… era triste y algo apagada- Cuando me hice mayor, investigue sobre la lluvia de estrellas… aunque no entendí mucho… je je. Comprendí que solo eran un montón de rocas que viajaban juntas y se podían ver en ciertas épocas de año… aunque me gusto más la explicación de tu abuela…-   
Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Izuku estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su madre lo interrumpió mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas suavemente atreves de la pequeña mesa, y lo miraba a los ojos.  
\- Quizás… si puedes ver esa lluvia de estrellas hoy… y pides un deseo… este se cumplirá… Izu yo realmente quiero verte feliz…- Estuvo a punto de continuar, pero se detuvo por el sobresalto cuando su hijo se paró rápidamente de la mesa y fue directo a ella. Él se agachó un poco y la abrazó con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de la mujer.   
Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del peliverde mientras decía tratando de no sollozar.  
\- Tienes razón mamá. Debería ir. Lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo… Y tal vez…- su voz se cortó de repente, no pudo continuar. Su madre lo alejó un poco, y acreció sus mejillas limpiándole las lágrimas, mientras terminaba la oración por él.  
-Tal vez alguien escuche tu deseo Izu… eres un niño de buen corazón y mereces ser feliz.  
Izuku solo asentía mientras presionaba la mano de su madre contra su mejilla. Ahora su sonrisa… era realmente sincera.  
Después de un rato, el niño brócoli terminó comer su cena. Eran las 8 PM, y la lluvia no comenzaría hasta dentro de otras dos horas. Pero no quería esperar en su habitación por lo que le dijo a su madre que iría por su telescopio, que él mismo construyó, y un cuaderno para registrar algunas cosas, y después subiría de inmediato al techo del edificio para prepararse. A su madre n le importó. Le dijo que se pusiera alguna chaqueta y tuviera cuidado.  
Cuando Izuku fue por sus cosas a su cuarto, trató de tomar todo lo que necesitaba y salir lo antes posible de allí. No dejaría que la EXPRESIÓN burlona de ese hombre arruinara el resto de su noche.  
Se despidió de su madre y se dirigió al techo del edificio. Temía que hubiese otros interesados en ver el evento y perturbaran su observación, pero no había nadie más allí. Supongo que no es lo suficiente mente interesante. Se asomó para ver si había personas en otros edificios, pero tampoco había gente allí para ver el espectáculo. ¿En verdad soy un nerd por querer ver estas cosas? Se encogió de hombros, ya ahora no le interesaba lo que otros pensaran de él. Preparó su telescopio en la dirección en que sucedería la lluvia de estrellas. Y decidió esperar sentado cerca de la entrada al techo, mirando el cielo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió ese día.  
Había pasado un buen rato, y no pudo evitar volver a sentirse mal por todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Trató de evitar el sentimiento sacudiendo su cabeza, pero no funcionó muy bien. Miró a su alrededor. Aun no hay nadie… vaya. Se sintió un poco asombrado, pero no realmente. Sabía que si no estaba relacionado con héroes y Quirks asombrosos, a la gente no le interesaba.   
Tuvo que traer su antiguo reloj análogo para ver la hora. Increíblemente, no era de All Might, de hecho, no sabía de donde lo consiguió. Recordaba vagamente a un hombre que se lo dio cuando era pequeño… ¿Quién fue? Abandonó su duda cuando se fijó en la hora, quedaban solo 3 minutos para que comenzara el evento. Empezó a prepararse y abrió su cuaderno de investigación en la entrada para este día. Comenzó a emocionarse bastante, como cuándo escribía sobre héroes y Quirks, pero ahora… era sobre algo más trascendental, algo que iba más allá de los humanos, de la sociedad, de este planeta. Algo que había sucedido por milenios, y seguiría sucediendo. Estaba feliz de que hubiese cosas más fantásticas que los súper poderes.  
Fue entonces cuando inició. Era maravilloso. Decenas de estrellas fugaces que pasaban cada pocos segundos, tan rápido que apenas las podías ver sin perderla y notar a otra de inmediato. Dejaban tras ellas estelas de colores verdes y azules.   
En un principio Izuku las vio por el telescopio, pero solo unos instantes después, quedó totalmente asombrado por aquella belleza que decidió mirarla con sus propios ojos. Soltó el cuaderno de sus manos, y se quedó mirando al cielo, con una expresión de verdadera incredulidad. No podía creer que algo tan majestuoso… existiera en este mundo… Volvió asentirse pequeño e insignificante, pero… no se sintió inútil.   
Sabía que mientras él pudiera apreciar aquella maravilla que universo le regalaba a la humanidad para disfrutar, podía decir que cumplió con una pequeña parte de su labor en el mundo.  
Pero no pudo evitar pensar ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Mientras observaba el cielo, recordó la promesa que se hizo, no, que hizo al mundo. Les haría ver los ciegos que estaban, que aquellos Quirks no eran tan espectaculares, no si se les compara con cosas como las que observada en ese momento. ¿Pero cómo lo hago?, se hizo la misma pregunta que en la tarde.  
Recordó las palabras de su madre. ¿Pedir un deseo… eh? Él creyó que era un concepto tonto. Siempre había deseado tener un Quirk, el que fuese. Pero nadie lo escuchó, nadie cumplió su deseo. Pero ahora, allí estaba él viendo esa lluvia de estrellas, mientras consideraba seriamente las palabras de su madre… el más grande sueño de sus almas… pensó.   
Ahora tenía un nuevo sueño, algo realmente importante que tenía que cumplir. No solo para él, sino para todos los que eran iguales a él. Y para aquellos que no podían ver más allá del poder… Mi deseo.  
Izuku lentamente cerró los ojos, viendo un último destello de un cometa, la lluvia aun continuaría unos instantes más.- Yo deseo…- empezó a decir en voz baja, pero luego con más convicción continuó.  
-Yo deseo. Tener el poder de hacerles ver lo equivocados que están… Mostrarles la verdad… Que todos somos únicos y especiales… Que nadie es menos que otro por ser diferente… ¡QUIERO EL PODER PARA AYUDARLOS!   
Izuku gritó esas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió, la lluvia de estrellas ya había terminado. Dio un suspiro de decepción. Esto fue tonto. Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su expresión melancólica.  
Dispuesto a regresar al departamento, comenzó a agacharse para recoger sus cosas. Cuando un extraño brillo en el cielo llamó su atención. Se paró para mirar mejor, pero no había nada.   
Se encogió de hombros, pensando que solo eran restos residuales de cometas o algo así. Pero nuevamente algo brilló en el cielo. Ahora, una extraña luz se mantuvo constante en el mismo lugar donde la lluvia de estrellas ocurrió. Esta luz era verdosa y azul, a veces era intensa, otras suave, de repente se contraía y después se encogía. Parecía desaparecer y volver a estar allí, como si no lograra mantener consistencia en su brillo.  
Izuku quedo atontado por aquella luz, sabía que no pida ser una estrella. ¿Ovnis? Pensó con incredulidad. Rápidamente se acercó a su telescopio para mirar el fenómeno con detenimiento y tomar notas. Pero lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras.  
-¡Pero qué demonios!-  
-Mientras tanto, en lo alto del cielo…-  
-¡Maldito Daveeeeeee!- Balthazar maldijo la mala calibración de su aprendiz. Dijo que lo dejaría en cerca de aquella persona, pero término en el cielo a unos 20 Km de altura. ¡Estoy en la maldita estratosfera! Y con la fuerza el hechizo, le era imposible detenerse en medio del aire. Por suerte su anillo lo protegía de morir por falta de aire o del golpe en su cuerpo que produciría caer a esa velocidad…  
Pero se vio a si mismo envuelto en llamas de color verdoso azulado hechas de magia y fricción, mientras caía como un meteorito a la tierra. Supo que lo única manera de sobrevivir al aterrizaje seria concentrar toda su energía en un hechizo de bloqueo de movimiento, pero debido a eso de seguro quemaría un poco su chaqueta favorita, además era poco elegante y bastante burdo, pero era su única opción.   
En verdad que quería golpear la estúpida cara de Dave en ese momento. Pudo ver que se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad bajo su posición, por lo que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a conjurar rápidamente el hechizo concentrándose solamente en eso, y no en el hecho que realmente podría no salir de ésta, realmente agradeció el hecho de no haber golpeado nada todavía durante su caída… ¡Como un maldito avión!  
Los segundos pasaron y Balthazar comenzó a sentir más y más calor, y el olor a quemado proveniente de su ropa. Cuando creyó que estaba los suficientemente cerca del suelo, gritó con fuerza  
| ¡Prohibere Tempus et Motus! |  
Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso a la espera del golpe final, pero no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su alrededor… suspiró aliviado cuando notó que estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros del suelo.   
Pero rápidamente se alteró cuando se percató que su chaqueta estaba envuelta en llamas verdes al igual que sus pantalones, debido a que perdió la concentración cayó al suelo, sin nada de gracia, pero no le importó porque comenzó a rodar por todas partes tratando de apagar el fuego que lo cubría.   
Luego de un rato por fin logró extinguir la última llama de su ropa dando un suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaba en el lugar. Estaba en una especie de túnel y algunas llamas verdosas iluminaban la zona para que pudiese ver mejor.  
-Bien Dave… ¿Dónde demonios me mandaste? - O debería decir… cuándo.


	4. Un mundo de Héroes y Villanos - Parte 1

-En el techo del edificio de departamentos-  
Izuku no podía creer lo que vio por la lente del telescopio. En un momento, la extraña luz en el cielo brilló intensamente hasta lastimarle un poco los ojos, pero en ese mismo instante, algo pareció ser lanzado desde esa posición a la tierra, mientras el destello se extinguía por completo.  
Para el ojo común pareciera como si un meteorito comenzase a caer, pero el telescopio que construyó el propio peliverde era cientos de veces mejor que uno profesional, por lo que pudo distinguir claramente la forma de aquella cosa. Eso era… ¡¿Una persona?!   
No quería creerlo, pero quizás haya sido alguien con algún Quirk de teletransportación o vuelo hipersónico… Había muchas posibilidades, pero estaba claro que aquella persona estaba en problemas. Izuku lo dedujo porque lo que sea que estuviese cayendo, no se detenía.  
Rápidamente se apartó de su lugar de observación y se acercó al borde del techo para observar la trayectoria del “hombre bala”. Se asustó cuando descubrió que caería no muy lejos de su casa, cerca del lugar desolado por el que camino esa tarde.  
A esa velocidad… destruirá... ¡varios kilómetros a la redonda! Entró en pánico, tenía que llamar a la policía o a un héroe. ¡O a las fuerzas de defensa! Pero… no tenía su celular… y ya no quedaba tiempo.  
Su mente trabajaba mil kilómetros por hora, mientras recurría a ese típico hábito suyo de murmurar sinsentidos a la misma velocidad. Trató de hacer una predicción del tamaño de la onda de destrucción. Quizás, si una parte del cuerpo de aquel sujeto se desintegrase, la onda del impacto no llegaría a su edificio… Quedó en blanco mientras hacia cálculos inútiles, se percató que no servirían de nada. En solo unos minutos, el objeto ya estaría prácticamente en contacto con el suelo.  
Se agacho y cubrió su cabeza esperando el sonido atronador, y una posible muerte. Pero, no sucedió nada…  
Abrió los ojos con incredulidad y volvió a observar el posible… bueno… el seguro lugar de aterrizaje. Con sus cálculos perfectos… era obvio que no se equivocaría. Pero no había destrucción o gritos de dolor y pánico. Todo seguía igual de pacífico en la ciudad, como si nadie lo hubiese notado.   
Aunque quienes vieron el acontecimiento también se asustaron bastante, pensando que era alguna clase de misil o un villano, por lo que algunos policías y héroes partieron a la zona a investigar.  
Izuku se encontraba en un dilema. Sabía que el lugar donde cayó aquella… persona, estaba cerca, si no allí mismo, de donde lo había atacado el villano de baba. Pero la curiosidad lo incitaba a ir a la escena, aunque no sabía porque. Creyó que ya no le interesaban las cosas de héroes y villanos.   
Pero, esto ocurrió justo después de pedir su deseo. Q-quizás... En su mente, su infantilismo e ingenuidad gritaban que esta era su oportunidad… sin embargo su racionalidad le decía que era imposible, y francamente… una idea estúpida. Sus Izuku-antenas de peligro se levantaron cuando la idea de ir allí se hizo más firme. Trato de pensar en los pros y los contras. Claramente los últimos ganaron.  
Pero por alguna razón, siguió buscando una excusa para ir, aunque sabía que no debía. Entonces, lo recordó -¡Mi teléfono!- Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza auto impuesta, a la fuerza. Se convenció a si mismo que sería mejor ir a buscar su teléfono ahora que mañana.  
-No tendré que gastar dinero y…- miró al lugar donde sufrió la más peligrosa experiencia de su juvenil y virginal vida. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras una gota se formaba en su frente.  
-A-a-ahorra-re di-dinero y…- trató de creer que esa era razón suficiente para exponer su seguridad nuevamente en el túnel del horror.  
Pero apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras sacudía sus dudas y miedos. No servía de nada engañarse, él quería ir… necesitaba ir. Aunque fuese una estupidez de tamaño descomunal, era su última esperanza. Tengo que hacerlo. Se dijo con la más grande de las determinaciones.  
Comenzó a correr del hacia la entrada del techo y bajó las escaleras del edificio a toda velocidad. El peliverde se salvó más de una vez de caer rodando todo el camino. Cuando por fin llegó a la calle, se detuvo para mirar con duda y preocupación hacia su departamento.   
No le había avisado a su madre. Pero no quería preocuparla por salir a esas horas de la noche a un lugar desolado. Luego inventaría una excusa. Debo apresurarme, para volver pronto. Se dijo así mismo. Por suerte para él, el lugar del impacto esta solo a 20 minutos corriendo desde su posición, pero su cara expresaba clara vergüenza por ese mismo hecho. Era una pena que el brocolito no fuese muy atlético…  
-En el túnel de los horrores-  
Balthazar comenzó a levantarse y sacudir un poco su ropa del polvo. Claramente no tenía idea de donde estaba, y temía que el espectáculo que causó llamase demasiado la atención de las personas comunes. Observó más detenidamente sus alrededor, y llamó su atención un celular tirado en el suelo. Lo recogió, pero antes de que pudiese revisarlo, se conformaron sus sospechas con respecto a la su falta de sigilo en el aterrizaje. Comenzó a oír unos pasos y voces que se acercaban a su posición. Tenía que esconderse rápido, para evitar exponerse innecesariamente, por lo que guardó rápidamente el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras decía en voz baja.  
| Invisibilia Umbra | Susurró el hechizo para volverse invisible entre las sombras de aquel túnel, si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones, podría haberlo hecho en su mente, era algo vergonzoso para un Alto Hechicero como él ya que era un hechizo de novatos, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Mientras tanto, vio a dos hombres uniformados entrar, algo preocupados y asustados.  
-S-senpai… ¿Está bien que estemos aquí sin más refuerzos? Q-quizás sea el ataque de un villano muy fuerte. Esas luces y lo que cayó fueron bastante extrañas… ningún héroe tiene habilidades parecidas. Y- y este fuego…- El más joven hablo muy nervioso mientras se adentraban al túnel, y no lo ayudó el ambiente espectral que las llamas verdes daban al lugar.   
Balthazar asumió que se trataba de policías, pero se impresionó bastante al escucharlo hablar. ¿Japonés? Demonios Dave… me mandaste al otro lado del mundo. Era una suerte que el brujo, con todos los siglos que llevaba vivo, ya manejase con increíble fluidez varios idiomas, y pudiese entender de inmediato lo que dijo aquel oficial. Espera… Dijo… ¿héroes?  
\- C-cálmate Yoichi. Pedí refuerzos antes de acercarnos, y de seguro con lo llamativo que fue esto, varios héroes vendrán pron…-   
\- H-hola ofi- compañeros- Balthazar salió de su escondite, ya disfrazado con el mismo uniforme que los otros dos. Quiso interactuar con ellos de inmediato. Pero lo detuvo un fuerte, agudo y nada masculino grito del oficial más joven.  
-AAAAHHHH!- Al pobre hombre casi le dio un infarto cuando aquel sujeto salió de la nada. Pero a los hombres mayores casi se es sale el alma por su grito, digno de película de terror.  
Su superior le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Yoichi terminó en el suelo echando humo desde su enorme chichón palpitante.  
-Contrólate, tonto- el oficial parecía molesto, pero rápidamente se calmó para mirar al hombre frente a él con cautela, mientras acercaba su mano a su arma.  
-¿Quién eres tú?, identifíquese oficial. Que hace aquí… -  
A Balthazar le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente, olvidó lo seria que podía ser la fuerza policial japonesa.  
-V-vamos compañero. No tiene que alterarse. Yo estaba patrullando cerca y vi una extraña luz acercarse a la tierra a una velocidad increíble. M-me impresionó que no hubiese signos de impacto, por lo que quise confirmar la situación, pero cuando llegue, no había nadie. Luego aparecieron ustedes segundos después- Pero el otro no parecía comprar la mentira. Se puso más en alerta, para actuar en cualquier minuto.   
El brujo lo notó y suspiró internamente. Tendría que usar magia de encanto y convencimiento en esos hombres. Nunca le gusto usar magia que doblegaba la voluntad en los mortales, desde que era un joven aprendiz Merlín le inculcó que esas acciones eran incorrectas, y ahora él también lo creía firmemente. A demás, no era buena idea seguir gastando energía tras el hechizo de su aterrizaje, pero… no le quedaba de otra. Se resignó a continuar con esto. Cerró los ojos un instante, y los abrió lentamente, mientras un extraño destello dorado le iluminaba ambos iris, al igual que esa misma luz envolvía a su anillo. Luego habló lentamente.  
-Oficiales… No tienen que preocuparse… aquí no hay… ningún… peligro- Su voz hacía eco en el túnel, y retumbó en la mente de los otros dos. El joven oficial se paró con un rostro sereno, como si su mente estuviese en blanco. Mientras el mayor alejó sus manos de su cinturón y tomando una pose más relajada. Balthazar continuó.  
-Yo soy un oficial igual que ustedes, ¿lo ven?…Mi nombre es Baltazar… y no hay nada que temer… todo… está… bien…-  
-Todo está bien, Balthazar- respondieron los otros dos al unísono. Sus voces eran muchos más calmadas y suaves, y sus respiraciones se normalizaron.   
Balthazar se alivió. Su hechizo funcionó bien, por lo que lo detuvo en ese instante. Cuando sus ojos y anillo dejaron de brillar, los otros dos oficiales parpadearon varias veces, como si estuvieran ajustándose a la nueva situación.  
\- Bueno, como ven aquí no hay nada raro- continuó Balthazar con una enorme sonrisa de complacencia. Se acercó a los hombres mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ellos, lo que no rechazaron, e inclusive aceptaron como si de un gran amigo se tratase - ¿Por qué no mejor nos retiramos de aquí? Me gustaría hablar con ustedes de algunas cosas que…- pero lo interrumpió una fuerte y autoritaria voz que venía desde la entrada del túnel.  
-¡Oficiales! Soy un héroe profesional, llegué a la escena para ayudar y atrapar al villano. ¿Cómo está la situación, están bien?- Bathazar rodó los ojos, ahora tendría que tratar con otro sujeto más. Y de qué habla ese loco… ¿héroes, villanos?... a qué demonios de refie… Se dio la vuelta para observar al dueño de la voz, pero lo que vio le dejo la mente marcando ocupado, y su mandíbula en el suelo.  
-¡Oh! Kamui-san, gracias por su venir, pero no se preocupe, no hay ningún villano aquí… quizás escapó antes de que llegáramos- El oficial más viejo habló con total naturalidad con el tipo de la entrada. Y ambos hombres se acercaron a él sin ninguna aprensión, mientras dejaban al impresionado brujo detrás, quien parecía estar viendo un fantasma…  
El más joven de los dos pareció notar que Balthazar no se movía, por lo que le preguntó con preocupación.  
-¿Sucede algo Balthazar-san?-  
-¿Si sucede… algo…?- Logró articular unas palabras, mientras seguía mirando incrédulo al héroe que tenía en frente. Pero en su mente, gritaba con exasperación. ¡ESE HOMBRE ES UN MALDITO ÁRBOL CON PIERNAS!   
El pobre brujo del pasado no sabía cómo reaccionar, había vistos cosas raras, pero esta se llevó el premio. Lamentablemente para él, esta sería la primera de muchas sorpresas.


	5. Un mundo de Héroes y Villanos - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enserio, alguien lee esto?

-A las afueras del túnel de los horrores…-  
Izuku corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así se demoró bastante más de lo calculado. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del lugar se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, respirando pesadamente. Si Kacchan no lo hubiese hecho correr para evitar sus golpizas en varias ocasiones en el pasado, Izuku hubiese caído muerto hace 10 minutos de la carrera.  
Cuando comenzó a estabilizarse, observó a sus alrededores para evitar que alguien lo viera. Se impresionó bastante por el aspecto que tenía el lugar después de que cayera… lo que sea que cayó del cielo. Por varias partes de la calle, e incluso en algunas paredes y postes, había pequeñas llamas verdes iluminando el lugar, dándole un aspecto de ultratumba. Por suerte no me dan miedo los fantasmas… sería el colmo… Se dijo a sí mismo, entre avergonzado y feliz.   
A demás, para su suerte, el lugar seguía igual de desolado que en la tarde. ¿U-un pueblo fantasma? Pensó, aun exhausto y sin poder decir algo con claridad mientras seguía recuperando el aliento.   
Pero su pequeño alivio se hundió cuando vio las luces de una patrulla acercarse a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó directo a unos arbustos cercanos, rogando para que la policía no lo haya visto debido a la mala iluminación del lugar.  
La suerte parecía estar de su lado ya que la patrulla pasó por su lado sin detenerse. Suspiró relajado por unos instantes, pensando que su suerte no lo había abandonado. Pero mandó asu suerte al demonio junto con esos oficiales, cuando los vio bajarse de la patrulla a unos pocos metros de él y dirigirse hacia el túnel.  
Eran dos hombres, Izuku no los vio muy bien, pues las luces del auto cubrían sus rasgos, cosa buena para ellos, pues la expresión de ambos era de un par de miedosos de primera, aunque ni ellos sabían si era por un posible villano, o por el aspecto del lugar.  
Decidió quedarse allí, para ver la escena, y tratar de desarrollar un plan para recuperar el teléfono… ¡Mierda! Fue ahí cuando se percató. Si la policía encontraba su teléfono, en un lugar tan sospechoso, no tardarían en vincularlo con lo que fuese que ocurrió en el cielo y que cayó en el túnel. Entonces, es probable que lo fuesen a buscar a su escuela… y lo llevarían a interrogar… Quizás hasta lo encarcelen por cómplice… Y su madre se volvería loca… -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- maldijo en voz baja su mala suerte. El día aun no terminaba y seguían pasándole cosas.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y escuchó un grito de terror provenir del túnel. Casi se le para el corazón por la impresión, y llegó a dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Luego, comenzó a imaginarse que pudo haber sucedido allí adentro.   
Un montón de los peores escenarios posibles cruzaron su mente. Su tez se volvió más y más blanca con cada uno de ellos. Luego recordó nuevamente lo que le ocurrió a él mismo en el lugar. Se llegó a sentir enfermo, hasta tuvo ganas de vomitar. Pero aguantó el reflejo, y logró calmarse cuando notó que no había ruidos de lucha o disparos. Descartó la posibilidad de un villano, por el momento. ¿Entonces qué es?  
Se vio tentado a acercarse un poco más al lugar, estuvo a punto de salir de su posición agachada entre los arbustos, cuando una figura apareció de repente frente al túnel. Él la reconoció de inmediato. Ahora sí que creía que vomitaría hasta su corazón por el susto.  
Era el pro-hero Kamui. De inmediato Izuku recordó sus apuntes sobre ese Héroe. Era martes, por lo que las zonas de patrullaje de Kamui incluían este lugar. Y precisamente a esa hora el estaría cerca de la escena. Por un minuto el mismo Izuku sintió escalofríos por el tipo de detalles que sabía de los héroes… Sí que parezco un loco fanboy. Se dijo con pesar. Volvió a agacharse en silencio, esperando que ahora sea el héroe el que pase desapercibido su celular. Si Kamui lo encuentra… sí que estoy jo…  
-Dentro del túnel-  
Yoichi miraba desconcertado y con preocupación la expresión de Balthazar. Luego miró en la dirección que éste observaba, y vio como el héroe Kamui conversaba con su senpai. Entonces creyó entender que era lo que sucedía. Una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en su rostro mientras se acercaba al brujo para susurrarle.  
-Je je, no tienes que preocuparte tanto Balthazar-san, yo también soy un gran fanático de los héroes… De seguro es la primera vez que puedes ver a Kamui-san en persona- le dio un codazo en el costado, a lo Balthazar pudo salir de su estado de shock, mientras Yoichi continuaba, poniendo su brazo por detrás de los hombros del brujo, haciéndolo caminar de a poco hacia los otros dos.  
-Sabes, una vez le pedí un autógrafo a Kamui-san. Senpai estaba muy molesto y avergonzado, diciéndome que no era correcto para un oficial actuar así y que podría molestar a los héroes. Pero Kamui–san es un sujeto muy agradable, le gusta hablar con sus admiradores y sacarse fotos… vamos, de seguro que tendrás un gran recuerdo…- El rostro del oficial más joven estaba lleno de alegría, pero el de Balthazar… era de completa incredulidad, mientras se acercaba al sujeto con piel de madera, solo podía pensar en una cosa. ¡Que carajos le sucedió!  
Mientras tanto, el héroe y el otro oficial terminaban de hablar de los supuestos acontecimientos que Balthazar les hiso creer a los que primeros llegaron a la escena. Kamui parecía decepcionado, después de no poder ayudar al chico de esa tarde contra el villano de baba, ya que su Quirk no era muy útil por las explosiones que el joven provocaba para zafarse, creyó que esta sería su oportunidad para sobresalir un poco.   
Ambas personas notaron a los otros dos hombres acercase a ellos, uno con una tonta cara de felicidad y complacencia, mientras empujaba al otro que tenía una expresión de que no se creía lo que veía.  
-Qué sucede Yoichi- el oficial mayor le preguntó a su subordinado, algo preocupado. Yoichi simplemente le dio una sonrisa mientras respondía con un tono algo musical  
-Oh, nada senpai~- Desvió su mirada hacia el héroe, que los miraba extrañado. – ¡Kamui-san, hola! Sabe, mi amigo aquí parece ser un gran fan suyo… je je- empujó a Balthazar un poco hacia adelante, a lo que el hechicero casi se cae, sin dejar de mirar impresionado al héroe. Yoichi continúo. –Él quería saber si puede sacarse una foto con usted, ¿cree que sea posible?  
-Yoichi…- el otro oficial simplemente se apretó el puente de la nariz, mientras sus cejas se juntaban, su voz parecía bastante molesta y avergonzada. Pero el rostro del héroe se ilumino bastante, le encantaba que la gente lo reconociera y le pidiera autógrafos y esas cosas, significaba que realmente era famoso entre el público.  
-Por supuesto, no hay problema- dijo con una voz feliz, y algo altanera. Pero Balthazar se quedó allí, aun procesando la situación, luego se percató. Como que un fan… Pero antes de protestar recibió otro empujón, algo más suave en los hombros, del joven oficial tras él.   
–Vamos Balthazar-san, saca tu celular…- Yoichi seguía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al ahora algo molesto brujo. Balthazar simplemente suspiró, resignado por el curso de los acontecimientos.   
Pero había un problema, no tenía un celular… comenzó a buscar por sus bolsillos, esperando tener algún artilugio que le ayudase, pero notó un objeto extraño en su lugar, lo saco de su bolsillo y recordó el teléfono que estaba tirado en el suelo del túnel. Lo prendió, y vio la foto de una mujer sonriendo mientras sostenía un plato de comida. Se encogió de hombros y activó la cámara del celular, mientras se lo pasaba a Yoichi.  
-Te importaría- le dijo, tratando de mantener el acto de ser un fan emocionado, cosa que falló miserablemente. A Yoichi no le importó mientras canturreaba la respuesta – Clarooo~-  
Balthazar se acercó un poco al hombre árbol, sin mirarlo directamente, mientras una gota se formaba en su frente  
-Vamos, acércate un poco más Balthazar-san-  
-Active el flash oficial- mencionó casualmente el héroe, esperando que no notaran su necesidad de aparecer bien en la fotografía…  
-Cierto- respondió el otro.  
Balthazar ya no sabía cómo actuar, lo único que quería era que alguien le explicara qué demonios estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué es un árbol? Lloraba internamente sin poder razonar una respuesta lógica.  
Sin que él se diera cuenta, el héroe lo tomó por los hombros acercándolo más hacia sí mismo, mientras sonreía y posaba para la cámara haciendo el gesto de la paz con su mano libre. A Balthazar casi le da otro infarto por la acción, por serte no tenía excelente salud, aunque su salud mental ya comenzaba a decaer.   
Se giró para mirar al hombre, y finalmente pudo notar las características del héroe, su piel en verdad era la corteza de un árbol y tenía algunas ramas creciendo de su cuerpo. Su expresión era como de estar sonriendo, pero… ¡No se ninguna boca! De verdad se vio tentado a atacarlo, pensando que era alguna clase de demonio, o monstruo de las eras antiguas, o alguna quimera… o un espíritu del bosque… o… ¿Un druida? Sus ideas de violencia y explicaciones mágicas a la condición del héroe se interrumpieron cuando escuchó decir a quien sostenía la cámara- ¡Sonrían!-  
Kamui dijo con felicidad en su voz -Cheers!-, pero Balthazar solo pudo pronunciar una palabra, mirando a la cámara con un expresión extraña -¿Eh?  
El flash iluminó el túnel. Luego Yoichi miró la foto que saco, pero parecía algo decepcionado -Cielos Balthazar-san, tu rostro salió muy mal, mejor sería tomar otra…-  
-¡No!, es suficiente Yoichi- el oficial más viejo lo detuvo de inmediato, mientras se acercaba para quitarle el celular de las manos. Le dio a su subordinado una mirada desaprobación, mientras el otro tensó una sonrisa sin decir nada.  
El oficial se dio la vuelta mientras se acercaba a los otros dos hombres que ya se habían separado, Balthazar se veía mucho más aliviado por eso, pero observó a Kamui que ahora hablaba con un emocionado Yoichi sobre cosas de héroes. Sus ojos eran cautos y con recelo, mientras miraba la escena a través del rabillo del ojo y tragando saliva algo nervioso.  
-Aquí tiene Balthazar-san- El oficial mayor le acercó el teléfono con una sonrisa.  
-G-gracias oficial…-  
-Cierto, aun no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Daiki Furugawa, y el tipo infantil de ahí- apuntó al más joven que aun hablaba emocionadamente con Kamui – es Yoichi Fukui-  
U-un placer. Como dije, soy Blathazar, Balthazar Blake– el brujo se presentó correctamente. … se impresionó por el nombre de su compañero oficial. ¿Sus padres serán extranjeros? Borró sus dudas, era agradable hablar con el hombre y estar cerca de él, aunque no entendía porque, era la primera vez que se encontraban, pero ya lo consideraba cercano y le tenía aprecio.  
-Bueno…-Furugawa observó nuevamente a su subordinado. -Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… ¡Yoichi andando!, deja de molestar al héroe para que haga su trabajo- Luego se dirigió a este último -Kamui-san, por lo que dijo el primer oficial en la escena, no había ningún villano cuando llegó, y al parecer ningún sigo de destrucción, a parte de estas llamas- Mientras los cuatro hombres salían del túnel y se acercaban a la patrulla, pudieron notar que ahora solo quedaban unos pocas llamas que seguían iluminando el lugar. A todos, menos al brujo, les extrañó que estas no se expandieran, o que hayan durado tanto… El único que conocía la naturaleza de aquel fuego era Balthazar, por lo que no se sorprendió.  
-Qué extraño…- se cuestionó el héroe. –Nunca he visto este color de llamas, ningún villano conocido o héroe registrado ha hecho algo igual a lo que sucedió esta noche- Luego dirigió su mirada a Balthazar, quien observaba con interés las fotos de aquel celular, tratando de distraerse de la gran confusión en su cabeza. No había muchas fotos, y la mayoría eran de un niño peliverde y pecoso junto a una mujer que obviamente era su madre, por el parecido entre ambos.  
-Oficial…eeh… ¿Baltazhar-san?- Su investigación se detuvo cuando el héroe lo llamó. Se tensó un poco mientras trataba de mostrar una cara amable.  
-S-si…señor… ¿héroe?- Dijo el brujo torpemente. Todos padecieron extrañarse un poco, pero Yoichi cortó la tensión del ambiente con una risa que trato de ocultar, mientras… le daba un golpe en la nuca. Kamui simplemente se rasco la parte posterior del cuello mientras decía, algo avergonzado.   
-V-vamos, oficial. Ambos somos parte de las fuerzas de la ley. Por favor, llámeme Kamui, es correcto usar mi nombre de héroe…-  
Baltazar se avergonzó bastante, realmente actuó como un tonto. –S-si Kamui-san, que es lo que quería preguntarme…-  
-Cierto, ¡ejem!- Se aclaró un poco la garganta para que su voz sonase más profesional- Esta seguro que no vio a nadie en el túnel cuando llegó. Algún sospechoso… quizás escuchó algo.  
El brujo simplemente quería alejarse de esa situación, ya se había vuelto demasiado incómoda y extraña para su gusto, por lo que simplemente dijo una mentira.  
-Creo que oí una voz sospechosa que se alejaba… del otro lado del túnel. Quizás me equivoque, pero también había un extraño brillo verde moverse por aquel lugar-  
A Kamui se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad por la declaración. Era posible que el villano aun estuviese por la zona, y podría detenerlo. Pero rapídamente se decepciono cuando recordó las llamas verdes en el lugar. Quirk de fuego… Él no era muy útil en ese tipo de situaciones. Demonios. Pensó.  
\- Muy bien, gracias oficiales. Por favor, retírense y pidan refuerzo, y vean si puede llegar algún héroe con Quirk de control de agua…-  
Furugawa y Yoichi se pusieron rectos para aceptar lo orden -¡Sí!- dijeron al unísono. El único sin responder fue Balthazar, quien quedó más aturdido por el último comentario del hombre-árbol. ¿Quirk… controlar el agua?... Pero de qué diablos habla…  
Pero no puedo continuar con sus dudas porque el oficial más joven comenzó a arrástralo hacia la patrulla mientras el héroe se dirigía a la dirección que el brujo señalo antes.  
-Vaya Balthazar san, sí que quedaste impresionado al ver a tu ídolo je je- se burló un poco Yoichi, a lo que… lo golpeó y reprendió.  
-Cállate muchacho, cualquiera se puede impresionar cuando ve a su héroe favorito, y al menos Balthazar-san se controló y no lo hostigó como tú…-  
-Senpaaiiii- se quejó el otro, pero el más viejo solo lo ignoró.  
-Vamos Balthazar-san, debemos llenar un reporte sobre el posible ataque de un villano en la estación y pedir refuerzos, Yoichi comunícate con ellos-.  
-Siii- respondió el otro, desanimado.  
Baltazar simplemente asintió mientras se metía en el auto. Estaba más allá de la confusión, sin saber bien cómo actuar a continuación. Se resignó a su ignorancia, mientras continuaba revisando el teléfono en sus manos.  
Lo que ninguno de los presentes notó, fue la pequeña figura que se escondía entre los arbustos cercanos.  
-Diablos… Ahora sí que estoy en problemas…- Dijo el peliverde en voz baja, mientras veía a unos de los oficiales buscar en su teléfono. Porque no le puse contraseña… Pensó mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza y veía la patrulla alejarse del lugar.


End file.
